Came up with this invention while watching motorcycle riders fumble around when holding their motorcycle up and trying to reach what ever they were going to place under the kickstand to keep it from sinking into the soft soil. I have seen many items used for this but all seem to be carried in an inconvenient place or not carried at all because of inconvenience.